Eragon V Harry Potter V Us!
by Rusty4Coke
Summary: well another random one for the block! sequal well sort of to If Harry Potter Met Us! T due to language
1. Chapter 1

Eragon V Harry Potter V us!

Yep it's another strange and weird one from Moonbeam and Rusty! Yep if you didn't like the last one run now because this one is worse!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this! Except the ipod used to listen to while making this!

Chapter 1 (gets to be written by the worst one Rusty!)

It was an average boring day for the three (yep an extra character has been added and no he will not die in fact it's a she) Moonbeam Midnight and Rusty where falling asleep in there last lesson French with one of the most annoying supply teachers in existence… But halfway though there snooze fest of the teacher droning on and on the classroom and everything in it suddenly vanished and the three chrashed to the floor.

"OWEEE my ass!" yelled Moonbeam

"I second that "complained Midnight getting up

"ZZZzzz"

"Rusty…. Rusty…. RUSTY!!!!!!!!!" yelled Moonbeam ripping Midnights ears apart but rusty slept on

"How can she sleep through that?" asked Midnight

"Its one of natures greatest Mystery's" Moonbeam said shaking her head " However there is a very good way to help" Moonbeam lent forward and pulled out her ipods headphone a blast of music hit them

"How can she sleep with that in her ears?" asked Midnight

"No clue anyway… RUSTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Moonbeam and Midnight lost all hearing herself

"Wha? The Mole gone?" asked Rusty waking up and pausing and turning of her ipod then she froze and looked dead ahead. The other to turn around then freaked.

Standing dead in front of them was a very large Blue Dragon wearing shades, Bling and a red and white hat. Holding in there laughter they slowly backed away from it but it snorted fire keeping them in the same room

"Err Hi" said Rusty "What cha name bud?" Moonbeam and Midnight looked at her like she was mad but then they got a reply

"Yo Mate I is Saphera innit!" the three looked stunned then could not contain there laughter any longer and collapsed then Saphera roared

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the tree screamed and tore out the room crashing straight into Hagrid renewed screams followed and the three ran and hid in a supply cupboard and left Hagrid to it.

As saphera rounded the corner Hagrid seemed to turn into a little boy "Dragon!!" he yelled and saphera skidded to a halt and ran away in the other direction Hagrid close behind.

Eventually Saphera realised who was the bigger one and turning round she charged Hagrid. Hagrid nearly wetting himself skidded to a halt and ran full speed away catching up with the tree loonies them to increased speed when suddenly.

"HALT!" yelled Dumbledore standing in front of them unable to stop Moonbeam, Rusty and Midnight hit him shortly followed by Hagrid then…

"Gulp"

Saphera. BAM! The forces of the hit sent the sandwich flying into the great hall knocking over each house table and ending up on the opposite wall. One by one they all fell of the wall. Saphera and The loony's had the worst landing as Saphera hit ground as the others got hit by an unconscious Dumbledore.

Everyone got up complaining about various injury's when suddenly "YOU BIG MOTHER FUCKER!" came a cry from Rusty and she began kicking Hagrid in the balls with her steel capped boots. "YOU BROKE MY IPOD!" then rounding it of with a big kick she sent Hagrid flying across the room howling in pain. 10seconds later there was a muffled squeak as he landed on Colin Creevy.

Rusty was about to attack him again when Midnight grabbed her arm "Electronic devices don't work here remember!" she whispered as everyone in the hall was staring at them "But it worked last time" said Rusty "I remember cos I annoyed moony wiv it" BAM! Rusty fell to the floor unconscious and everyone saw Moonbeam behind holding a large sword "What?" she asked as everyone started at her "Err Moonbeam?" asked Midnight "where did you get that sword?"

"Oh" replied Moonbeam "from him" Midnight turned and saw the weirdest site in well… Loony history! There was Eragon but no normal Eragon oh no… He was wearing an addidas top with trakkie bottoms tucked into his socks and was wearing a Burberry hat. Midnight's eyes had never been so wide with shock then Moonbeam handed back his Sword (Zaroc (no idea how it's spelt)) and he walked over to Saphera

"Here come the fireworks" said Rusty and both of the other loony's jumped. "I thought you where unconscious?" said Midnight

"Oh yea I was but I have quick recoveries if I stayed under for more than 5mins I'd be late for school" replied Rusty

"Eh?" they both asked at the same time

"Well I hit my head on the ceiling when I get up every morning I kind of built up immunity" Rusty grinned

Meanwhile in a cold secluded corner of Hogwarts:

"I feel pretty o so pretty I feel pretty and witty and GAY!" sang Voldie dancing around with a hairbrush "Join in now everyone" he called to his followers

They all stared at him blankly like they would rather die than look the way he did with or without the makeup! But they complied each grabbing a dress they pulled it on over there heads and began singing along with him they looked a right lot though however much wormtail tried he couldn't get makeup on any of them which resulted in him hitting the wall several times.

Eventually getting into the swing of things his followers began to enjoy themselves and one made a gramophone play some real music! All having a sort of gay rave it was interrupted by Voldie who seemed to have suddenly recovered from last nights drugged butterbeer "OI now who was it this time!" he exclaimed holding up the spiked bottle (which had several holes in)

One of the followers started to feverishly put up his hand but someone else stopped him and they all stared at Wormtail who was about to admit to his crime when in a puff of smoke galabatorix appeared

"Hello Honeys!" he said eyeing the followers

The end of Ze chapter! Review please us mad people like reviews! eyes your flesh Muhahahahaha cough Ha

Rusty4coke


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter V Eragon V Us Chapter 2 of the madness

Moonbeam was supposed to write this chap but i have a feeling shes forgotten so your stuck with me. Yes the almighty the brilliant... ok fine Rusty...

Disclaimer: we don't own eragon, harry potter or anthing in this story yay

Now to continue

"Wow no wonder your brain damaged!" exclaimed Moonbeam trying to see the top of rustys head and failing "ahh! Why am i so short!" she complained giving up

"i can help with that!" exclaimed Hagrid limping back and waving his umbrella

"no don't you wave that thing at me!" but it was to late and in a flash of white Moonbeam was growing.., and growing and growing...

"Holy mother of jean luc picard.." whistled rusty, midnight twacked her across the back of the head, shooting midnight a look rusty went back to watching Moonbeam grow.. luckily she stopped before she reached the ceiling

"WHY ME!!!" said moonbeam but her voice boomed so loud every one was catapulted into the back of the hall talk about a student sandwitch!

"gerrof me!" complained rusty shoving a load of first years off her

"Hey give me my sword back!" yelled eragon who didn't seem to have moved from his spot

"what this little pin?" replied moonbeam sending everyone into the wall again and then a rather large sword fell to earth knocking eragons hat of on the way down.

"OI!" He yelled that was my hat

"Then bend over and pick it up then ya idot!" yelled Rusty shoving the first years off again

"yea!" agreed midnight sticking her head out from a pile up of 4th years

"i am a chav i do not pick up my own hat!" replied eragon then he suddenly looked like he was constipated and he bent over.

Everyone was wondering what the heck was going on when suddenly saphera appeared.

"Ha constipated dragon!" said moonbeam and everyone was blasted into the wall again

"Moonbeam will you zip it!!" yelled rusty shoving the first years off her again "this is painful!" moonbeam just stared hard at her

"can someone make her small?" she asked and everyone again was smashed into the wall

Shoving the first years off her again rusty was about to speak when the first years turned there wands on her and rusty began to shrink... and shrink and shrink

"oh bugger!" came a tiny squeaky voice of rusty who was now the size of your middle finger. Midnight finally managed to get out of her 4th year sandwich and picked her up and put her on her shoulder

"Hmm pet rusty" mutterd midnight grinning

"Shut up" squeaked Rusty and poked midnights ear but midnight didn't feel it.

"Now if you will excuse me since i am the only one who can talk without causing pain or having no-one hear you" again rusty poked her in the ear "I say WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!" she yelled as all of a sudden murtag appeared from round the corner..

WARNING SPILOER

Thorn walking behind him...

Wheeeee so making Moonbeam write the next chap

Lol see you in 9 months!

Rusty.

P.S no offence to anyone please its for a joke


End file.
